Krista Dumas
'Early Life' Krista somehow managed to graduate from Cardinal Gibbons High School when she was eighteen, because she was known as an 'outcast who loved to pick fights with anyone who had a pulse'. Krista didn't apply to university, much to her family's disapproval, because Krista wanted to pursue a career in wrestling ever watching her friends in a wrestling match. 'Wrestling Career' Krista made her wrestling debut at Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) on August 18, 2008 where she was put in a match with Chana Mizanin and lost. The following week, she'd lost to Chana again, but this time, it was in a tag team match where Krista was tagging with Amanda Polizzi and they were facing Chana and Janelle Hardy. Along with many FCW Divas, Krista was put into a tournament to decide the first ever FCW Divas Champion on June 10, 2010, but Krista lost to Amanda in the first round. On September 7, 2010, she appeared on the third season of WWE NXT, where she was paired off with WWE Pro Haylie Trudel, where she won her first match where she'd pinned Chana as they were in a tag team match pairing up with their respectful Pros (Chana's Pro being The Miz, Krista's Pro being Haylie). Krista won her first challenge the following week, as it was the 'Joke Off' challenge, with the joke was targeting Paige Ouellet and her Pro Eve, which everyone loved. At the end of WWE NXT, Krista was revealed to be the winner of NXT, where after she heard that, she celebrated in the ring for a bit with Haylie. On the December 13, 2010 edition of Monday Night Raw, Krista made her debut against Beth Phoenix and lost. After that, she was sent back to FCW to further develop her wrestling skills. Krista made her return back to WWE television on the February 21, 2011 edition of Monday Night Raw where she teamed up with Eve Torres as they faced the Bella Twins and lost from the Bella Twins using their infamous 'Twin Magic'. Krista won her first match on Monday Night Raw on Marh 7, 2011 as she won against Nikki Bella, and ever since then, she was on a winning streak, which was stopped after being defeated on the April 18, 2011 edition of Raw where she lost to Eve Torres. On July 18, 2011, she won a number one contenders match for the United States Championship by defeating Carson DellaRolla. On August 15, 2011, she used her number one contender opportunity to face the US Champion Dolph Ziggler, and managed to defeat him, making her have her first title reign in the WWE ever since winning NXT last year. It was announced that on the Friday Night Smackdown tapings in Mexico City, Mexico that at Vengrance that it would be Krista facing Zack Ryder for the United States Championship. At Vengeance, ''Krista had successfully defended her United States Championship against Zack Ryder. 'Personal Life' Krista is the younger sister to former WWE Diva Lita. A month into the NXT stint, Krista had to go undergo surgery to fix her nose because how it was was making it hard to breath for her, which she had to explain to fans that the reason that she went under the knife was for medical reasons, not for plastic surgery reasons. During her run on NXT and when she was on Raw for more 'help', it was reported that her and WWE Superstar Evan Bourne werre in a relationship, which both of them confirmed that at the end of WWE NXT. Krista had began to manage Evan two weeks after winning NXT. Sibling(s): Lita (sister) 'Ring Name(s)/Nicknames' *Little Extreme (2010-present) 'Finisher(s) *All Tied Up (Sleeper Hold where she ties her legs around a person's waist) *Snap Back (back breaker then gut breaker) '''Wrestler(s) Managed *Evan Bourne 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' Title Reign(s): *1 time US Champion (current) Accomplishment(s): *NXT Season 3 Winner 'Entrance Music' *Headstrong by Trapt (FCW Theme) *Take it Off by Ke$ha (NXT Theme) *I Stand Alone by Godsmack (Single Theme 1) *Addicted by Saving Abel (Single Theme 2) *Born to Win by Mutiny Within and Jim Johnston (when managing Evan) 'Twitter Account' Krista's Twitter Account is @KristaDumas. She uses it to talk to her friends, family, Evan and her fans as well as update fans about what's going on with her and posts photos of herself and Evan here and there. Category:MusicIsLife2 Wrestling OC's